


At The End of the Day

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Aomine's had a long day and he just wants to be with his boyfriend. But no, Kise's halfway across the world at some fashion week event and he hasn't seen him for a week.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: KuroBas March Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	At The End of the Day

Aomine was exhausted. It had been a long day at practice and he just wanted to flop into bed. He wished that he could just curl up with his boyfriend but _no._ Kise was away at a fashion week event thing, and wasn’t going to be back for another couple days. So he was headed home to an empty apartment. Well, as empty as an apartment could be with a noisy cat and dog. 

He rolled his shoulders and hoped that the two pets would get along for him tonight. He wasn’t in the mood to have a fight with them over the covers or the bed. And, if he had his way, he’d definitely make the cat, Princess, sleep somewhere other than his bed and then he’d cuddle with their dog, Hooper. Kise didn’t really like it when Hooper slept on the bed, though. He said that it created bad habits for the dog and didn’t want Hooper to have those habits. And if Aomine shut the door to prevent Princess from getting in, there was pretty much a guarantee that she’d scream until he opened it again. 

He sighed, resigning himself to just letting the damn cat have her own way. Kise spoiled her way too much, and she acted like the queen of the house. Poor Hooper couldn’t get his way even if he tried. And he was literally three times bigger than Princess. He was a goddamn German Shepherd for fuck’s sake. But he was a very timid boy and although Aomine loved him to bits, he wished that the dog would shape up and be a good guard for once. 

He was pretty sure that someone could break into their apartment and Hooper would literally just trot around the intruder’s feet begging for treats. What a useless mutt. But Aomine loved him too much to get rid of him even if he was useless. He was fun to play with and he was good company when Kise was away. 

Like now. 

He groaned as he got up to the apartment complex. He saw his neighbor, Mrs. Suoh, sitting in the lobby. She was an older woman, and he and Kise both adored her. And, as much as he wanted to get home as quickly as possible, he couldn’t just leave her alone without checking in since he hadn’t talked to her in a few weeks. 

“Mrs. Suoh, good evening!” he called to her, walking up with a smile. 

She looked up and grinned at him. “Oh, Aomine, hello, darling! How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while!” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while, sorry about that,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m doing well, how about you? Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Oh, you’re such a sweetheart. I came back from shopping and I guess I overestimated my strength and couldn’t finish carrying all these bags all the way home. So I sat down and I’ve just been resting here for a little while.” 

“Do you need some help getting the groceries up to your apartment? I’d be happy to help,” he said, pushing his own gym bag higher up on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Aomine, you’re such a wonderful young man,” she smiled at him. “Kise is so lucky to have you.” 

Aomine’s heart panged. He _really_ missed Kise. 

“Yeah, well, I’m really lucky to have him too,” he smiled slightly. 

“When is he coming back? He’s been gone for quite a while, hasn’t he?” 

“Yeah, he’s been gone at a fashion week thing, and I'm not quite sure when he’s getting back. Not for a couple days, at least.” 

“Oh, that’s got to be so lonely for you,” she looked at him with concern. “Are you doing alright on your own? If you need, you are welcome to come over any time at all, okay? I’d make you dinner any time.” 

“I appreciate that so much, Mrs. Suoh,” he nodded, helping her up before grabbing her groceries. “And I might take you up on that offer tomorrow or maybe the next day, but not tonight.” 

“Alright, dear, just know that my door’s always open to you whenever you need it,” she smiled at him, patting his arm comfortingly. 

They got up to her apartment and he unlocked and opened the door for her. “Do you need any help putting the groceries away?” he asked, setting the bags on the counter. 

“No, thank you, though, Aomine. You get home and get some rest, you look like you need it.” She patted him on the forearm again and smiled. “I hope you get to see your love very soon.” 

“Yeah, me too,” he grinned forlornly. “I’ll see you around, Mrs. Suoh.” 

He unlocked his own door and paused for a moment, listening for the excited patter of Hooper’s feet on the linoleum, up to the door. He knew that if he opened the door too soon, Hooper would fly out of the apartment and attack him with kisses, and he didn’t want to deal with that right now. If he waited long enough, Hooper would just wait for him on the other side like a good boy. 

But for some reason, Hooper’s ecstatic barks didn’t come. He didn’t even hear the clack of his toenails on the floor _at all._ That was a little concerning. Hooper _always_ came to greet him at the door, no matter what. 

He raised an eyebrow and turned the doorknob, waiting another few seconds. 

_Still nothing._

He threw open the door at that point, more than a little worried about his dog. “Hooper!” he called out as he practically fell into the apartment. “Here, boy!” 

An excited bark came from the kitchen which was a little farther in, and the dog was leaping up on him before Aomine could really react. He would’ve toppled over if not for the door behind him. “Hey, you’re alive!” Aomine laughed in relief, ruffling his dog’s ears. “You had me worried, buddy. Why didn’t you greet me at the door as soon as you heard me unlock the door, huh? Something got you distracted?” 

“Welcome home, Daiki!” 

_Wait._

_No way._

Aomine’s head shot up to see Kise walking around the corner holding a spatula. 

“Ryouta? What are you... doing home? I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another couple days.” 

“Is that how you greet your boyfriend that you haven’t seen for a week?” Kise scoffed, pointing the spatula accusingly at him. 

“What? I...” Hooper licked all over Aomine’s face, excited to see his dad back home, but Aomine was still just in shock that Kise was _right there._

“Yeah, it was a fashion week event, but they only needed me for the first half,” Kise shrugged. “Now come in, I made dinner.” 

Aomine took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen, staring at Kise from behind. “You didn’t skip out on work or something?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“As much as I love you, Daiki, I'm _not_ going to skip out on work. You know how much it means to me,” Kise threw over his shoulder. “I promise they only needed me for the first half.” 

In a daze, Aomine found himself right behind Kise and gently wrapped his arms around Kise’s waist tightly. “I missed you,” he said softly, leaning his forehead against Kise’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re home.” 

“I missed you too,” Kise whispered, turning his head to kiss Aomine’s temple. “And I'm really glad to be home with you.” 

They stood like that for a few minutes while Kise finished whatever he was cooking and he patted Aomine’s arms. 

“Can you let go now, please? I’d like to set the table.” 

Aomine grunted and reluctantly let Kise go, but not before squeezing him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He’d always been a physically affectionate person and Kise had always loved that part of their relationship. 

He watched Kise set the table and saw Princess creep around the corner, not making her presence known fully like Hooper tended to do. He leaned down, putting his hand out for the cat, making clicking noises with his tongue. “C’mere, Princess,” he cooed at her. 

Amazingly, she pattered right over to him, brushing her head against his hand, purring. 

“Oh? Princess has given you attention, Daiki! That’s rare!” Kise smiled at him. 

Aomine smirked as he ran his hand over her back. “Yeah, well, maybe she just wanted some love from me instead of you.” 

“No fair! She got more from you over the past week than from me because I was gone! And she’s technically my cat or did you forget?” 

“Nah, I think _she_ forgot,” Aomine shrugged as he picked her up. 

The two men stared at each other in wonder. She hardly _ever_ let either of them pick her up. But she seemed perfectly content to lay in Aomine’s arms, purring away. 

“Princess, have I been replaced?!” Kise wailed dramatically. 

Aomine smirked as he sat down at the table, gently setting Princess into his lap. She curled up and happily settled onto his thighs. 

“Traitor,” Kise muttered under his breath as he walked past them to put the food on the table. 

“Was that directed toward me or her?” Aomine laughed. 

“Both of you,” Kise huffed. “It’s such a shame that I got back today and now you’ll be sleeping on the couch, Daiki. I was looking forward to sleeping next to you after so long of not.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault! Princess chose her favorite and today it just happens to be me, so lay off! And please don’t make me sleep on the couch, I miss you,” Aomine said the last part quietly enough that Kise didn’t really hear him. 

Kise pressed a kiss to the top of Aomine’s head, grinning. “You really think after so long apart, I’d make your sleep on the couch? I’m not that heartless, baby.” 

Aomine looked up at him with a smile on his face. “Really? You’ll finally sleep next to me again?” 

“Yes, of course. I’ve missed you too, y’know.” 

He couldn’t wait for tonight, to finally sleep in the arms of his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> _they're so sappy i love them_


End file.
